Bonded
by MissLilly235045
Summary: Nina and Jerome have no-one left but themselves. This shows them at the talent show, leaving to go into hiding and returning. Will it be Jina or Fabina and Jara?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story to help my writer's block, and it's basically about how Jerome and Nina would feel when Joy returns and everyone abandones them. (Victor's left.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Chapter 1

It all started when Joy returned. Fabian started to hang around with her and Patricia. Then, Alfie and Amber started hanging round with Mara and Mick. So, Nina started to hang around with Jerome and she saw a completely different side to him. But, what hurt most was that none of her friends remembered her birthday.

"I can't believe them!" She said angrily. " Thanks for the present Jerome."

"It's okay Neens. They might be..." he thought for a moment. "Getting your present now." He said. She gave hm a look that plainly said 'yeah right. I'm not stupid.'

"I bet that none of them will notice when I'm gone." She said sadly.

"Neens. Your not gunna die." He said, hands cupping her face. "Your getting the best treatment." Nina had been shot 1 month ago and has been getting treatment ever since. After the talent show, she's got to go to the hospital to have an operation. Only the teachers, Jerome and Trudy know. "Anyway, are we still doing the talent show."

"Yeah. I know the perfect song." She said, smirking.

Xx The day of the Talent show. xX

Everyone was in the hall, sitting on seats, waiting for the next act to come on. Suddenly, a bunch of kids came on, each going to a different instrument on stage. What suprised the rest of the Anubis House kids was that Jerome was at the mic.

**(A/N:/ Nina singing is in **_Italics_**, Jerome singing is in Bold, and them both singing is _Bold Italics_)**

Nina was outside the Hall, in the corridor. She started singing into the mic when Jerome texted her. (She had her phone on silent.) When she started to sing, everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

_I'm about to lose my mind  
>You've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>Call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>To bring me back to life_

****I told the World one day I would pay it back  
>Say it on tape, and lay it, record it<br>So that one day I could play it back  
>But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that<br>Doubt's starting to creep in, everyday its just so grey and black  
>Hope, I just need a ray of that<br>Cause no one see's my vision when I play it for 'em  
>They just say its whack<br>They don't know what dope is  
>And I don't know if I was awake or asleep<br>When I wrote this,  
>All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest<br>You picked me up, breathed new life in me  
>I owe my life to you<br>Before the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do  
>But it just dawned on me you lost a son,<br>Demons fightin' you, it's dark.  
>Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you<br>I don't think you realize what you mean to me  
>Not the slightest clue<br>Cause me and you were like a crew  
>I was like your sidekick<br>You gon either wanna fight when I get off this fucking mic  
>Or you gon hug me<br>But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do cause...  
><strong>**

_I'm about to lose my mind_  
><em>You've been gone for so long<em>  
><em>I'm running out of time<em>  
><em>I need a doctor<em>  
><em>Call me a doctor<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor<em>  
><em>To bring me back to life<em>

**It hurts when I see you struggle**  
><strong>You come to me with ideas<strong>  
><strong>You say there just pieces so I'm puzzled<strong>  
><strong>Cause the shit I hear is crazy<strong>  
><strong>But your either getting lazy or you don't believe in you no more<strong>  
><strong>Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form<strong>  
><strong>Cant make a decision you keep questioning yourself<strong>  
><strong>Second guessing and its almost like your begging for my help<strong>  
><strong>Like I'm your leader<strong>  
><strong>Your supposed to fucking be my mentor<strong>  
><strong>I can endure no more,<strong>  
><strong>I demand you remember who you are<strong>  
><strong>It was YOU, who believed in me<strong>  
><strong>When everyone was telling you don't sign me<strong>  
><strong>Everyone at the fucking label, lets tell the truth<strong>  
><strong>You risked your career for me<strong>  
><strong>I know it as well as you<strong>  
><strong>Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy<strong>  
><strong>Hey, I'm crying in this booth<strong>  
><strong>You saved my life, now maybe its my turn to save yours<strong>  
><strong>But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more<strong>  
><strong>But I ain't giving up faith and you ain't giving up on me<strong>  
><strong>Get up girl, I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake cause<strong>

_I'm about to lose my mind_  
><em>You've been gone for so long<em>  
><em>I'm running out of time<em>  
><em>I need a doctor<em>  
><em>Call me a doctor<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor<em>  
><em>To bring me back to life<em>  
><em>Bring me back to life<em>  
><em>Bring me back to life<em>

_(I need a doctor, doctor_  
><em>to bring me back to life) <em>Nina walked through the doors that lead to the hall, and everyone turned to see her start singing. As she was singing, she walked down to the stage.

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago_  
><em>But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday, though<em>  
><em>You walked in, yellow jump suit<em>  
><em>Whole room, cracked jokes<em>  
><em>Once you got inside the booth, told you, like smoke<em>  
><em>Went through friends, some of them I put on<em>  
><em>But they just left, they said they was riding to the death<em>  
><em>But where the fuck are they now<em>  
><em>Now that I need them, I don't see none of them <em>She looked at the people in Anubis House, who were supposedly her friends.  
><em>All I see is Slim<em>  
><em>Fuck all you fair-weather friends<em>  
><em>All I need is him<em>  
><em>Fucking backstabbers<em>  
><em>When the chips were down you just laughed at us<em>  
><em>Now you bout to feel the fucking wrath of aftermath, faggots<em>  
><em>You gon see us in our lab jackets and ask where the fuck we been?<em>  
><em>You can kiss my indecisive ass crack, <em>  
><em>Maggots and the crackers ass<em>  
><em>Little crack a jack beat making whack math,<em>  
><em>Backwards producers, I'm back bastards<em>  
><em>One more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I'm leaving<em>  
><em>I'll guarantee they scream 'Neens don't leave us like that girl' cause... <em>She walked onto stage.

_I'm about to lose my mind_  
><em>You've been gone for so long<em>  
><em>I'm running out of time<em>  
><em>I need a doctor<em>  
><em>Call me a doctor<em>  
><em>I need a doctor, doctor<em>  
><em>To bring me back to life <em>As they slammed their mics onto the table at the side of the stage and walked off, everyone was clapping.

Xx At the house xX

Nina went to the hospital with Trudy amd Jerome stayed at the house. He was sitting in the common room reading, when everyone came in to apologise.

"Hey Jerome. We just wanted to say sorry." Alfie said. Jerome huffed.

"You just don't get it. You lot haven't even noticed that Nina isn't here." He shouted, getting angry.

"Why? Where is she?" Amber panicked.

"At the hospital."

"WHAT?" Amber screamed.

"Why do you care?" Jerome sat back down, continuing reading.

"Because I'm her BBF!" Jerome laughed bitterly.

"Then how come none of you, especially you Amber, remembered her birthday? It was on Tuesday. Me, Trudy and her Gran were the only ones who remembered." Jerome said to them and walked off. Everyone else looked at each other, ashamed.

"I can't believe we forgot." Fabian said.

"I have an idea. We should throw a 'Sorry we forgot' party." Mara said. Everyone agreed.

xX In Jerome and Alfie's Room Xx

Jerome carried on reading until he heard his phone ring. He looked at the Caller's ID and saw it was Trudy's.

"What's happened? Is she alright?" He spoke into the phone, panicking.

_"Yes. She's fine. They've found out who shot her. It was Rufus. The police are looking for him, but they said that you and Nina should go into hiding until he's found. he's very dangerous. Nina's Gran said that you and Nina can come back to America and stay with her. Mr Sweet has said that as long as you two are safe, you can both go. He also said that as soon as Rufus has been caught, you can return to school." _Trudy said. At this point, Jerome was packing all his most valuble possesions and clothes into his suitcase. _"We'll see you in a minute. We're nearly home."_

"Okay Trudy. See you in a minute. He finished his packing and heard the front door close. He walked out of his room with his stuff and saw Nina going upstairs.

"Nina, just pack your most valuble possesions. And, HURRY UP!" He shouted the last part up to her. A few minutes later, and she came rushing down stairs.

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist." She said to him.

"Just come on." They ran outside to the cab Trudy had called, and hugged her goodbye.

"Look after each other now, okay sweeties." She said, tears in her eyes. When they got into the cab, everyone came outside.

xX 2 & 1/2 Months Later Xx

No-one except Trudy and the teachers knew where Nina and Jerome had left to. Trudy had been slightly down ever since. After the first month, everyone had given up on asking the teachers where the two were, when Mr Sweet had told them that if they came back, they would tell them.

xX At Nina, her Gran and Jerome's flat in NYC Xx

"Nina! Hurry up. We're gonna be late!" Jerome shouted. They had packed their stuff and decided to visit Trudy for Christmas. The plane they were catching was leaving in 3 hours and it took 2 hours to get to the airport. (It's 5am)

"I'm coming! Keep your hair on!" She shouted, slipping and sliding onto the room. They ahd both changed a lot. Nina had died her hair a dark red and had a purple streak in it. She was wearing a long, knee-length, white, vest-like top, blue skinny jeans amd white flats, complete with a grey cardigan. Jerome had changed his clothing personality. He was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and a red checkered shirt, unbuttoned. They said goodbye to Nina's Gran and walked downstairs to the cab.

X At Anubis House X

A cab appeared outside Anubis House. Two figures came out of the cab and Mr Sweet greeted them. The three of them walked up to Anubis house. Mr Sweet went back to school and they went into the house.

"Trudy?" Jerome shouted. She walked into the room and dropped the laundry she was holding. She ran towards them and hugged them. She ushered them into the kitchen and they started talking.

"So, have they caught him?" Trudy asked.

"No, I don't think so. We just thought we should visit you to cheer you up. We'll be staying over Christmas while Gran is spending her Christmas with her boyfriend in Spain." Nina told her.

"Are we in time for dinner? I'm starving." Nina said. Jerome looked at her, disbelievingly.

"Nina! You ate everything in the fridge this morning!" Jerome said whilst Trudy laughed.

"Chinease and Take-Aways aren't that filling." Seh said dismissively.

"You weren't saying that when you were scoffing them down this morning." He retorted. Nina waved a hand at him dismissevely, looking at Trudy.

"No dear, dinner will be ready soon." Trudy smiled, chuckling.

"Okay. Are we in the spare rooms?" Nina asked.

"Yes. but, Alfie and Amber foought a lot to try and keep your stuff in their rooms." She told them whilst cooking dinner.

"Okay. We're gunna go unpack." Jerome told her, dragging Nina upstairs.

xX In Jerome and Nina's Room Xx

"Aaahh, it's so good to be back. Don't bother unpacking Neens, we'll be leaving in 2 months." Jerome said. She sighed.

"Your right. Lets go to dinner," She said, hearing Trudy call everyone down for dinner.

Xx At Diner xX

When everyone found out Nina and Jerome were back, Amber and Alfie were the first ones to give them hugs. Everyone else gave them hugs, except Joy, who didn't even give Nina a smile. Nina and Amber sat across from Jerome and Alfie and, when Trudy was out of the room, Jerome thought about something.

"So," He smirked, looking at Nina, "Are you gunna tell Trudy about your little 'sleepover', or shall I?"

"If you want me to tell her about yours, you will." She retorted. Everyone was now listening to them.

"But atleast I don't have to face the concequences." Nina glared at him whilst he laughed.

"If you tell anyone, and I swear I will pour this-" She grabbed the jug of water on the table, "Down your pants." She smiled when that wiped the smirk off his face. He looked down and started eating. Then, Mara suddenly got what they were on about.

"Nina, you didn't?" Mara said shocked. Nina blushed.

"She did." Jerome snickered. Nina stood up and he grabbed the jug of water before she could reach it. "Calm down. Anyways, I didn't techniquely tell her." Nina galred at him and sat back down. Once everyone was done, Mara dragged Nina upstairs to Nina and Jerome's room.

xXx Nina and Jerome's Room xXx

"So, who was he?" Mara asked.

"Who was who?" Nina said, unconvincingly.

"The guy you slept with?" Mara said, giving Nina a look.

"A guy who I had been dating."

"Wha-Wait, you said had been. Nina?"

"After we slept together, he dumped me." Nina said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mara said.

"It's okay. Jerome beat him up for taking advantage of me." Both girls laughed.

"Okay. Anyway's, I'll see you tomorrow." Mara said, walking to her room.

"Night Mars." Nina said, falling asleep.

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? Review and tell me if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm changing this into a story, instead of a one-shot like I had planned. Also, thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 2

Nina suddenly woke up to have a bucket of water chucked on top of her. She screamed.

"JEROME CLARK! YOU BETTER RUN!" She ran after him. When they got to the common room, she jumped onto him and he fell face-forward. They play-fought a bit until the others thought they should interfere. Mick and Fabian pulled Nina up and Jerome got up and ran. Nina got out of their grasp's and went upstairs to get changed. The others went into the dining room to have beakfast and Jerome went upstairs to also get changed. When they finished getting changed, they both went to breakfast.

"So, what are you gonna do while we're at school?" Amber asked Nina.

"I dunno, might look for a flat here if Gran's gunna stay in Spain." Nina said.

"At least she's happy." Jerome told her. Nina nodded thoughtfully. Mara and Mick where the first one's to get up and go to school. Then Patricia and Joy walked out, and Amber and Alfie followed them. Fabian asked Nina if he could have a word with her. Jerome left the room.

"Nina, I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday. I wasn't a very good friend." He rambled. Nina smiled at him.

"Fabian, it's fine. Don't worry." She said to him. She got up to go to her room when Fabian said something that shocked her.

"I love you!" Nina looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Fabes, I'm sorry. I've got a boyfriend. I'm sorry." She told him. He looked down.

"Oh, I didn't know... See you later Nina." He mumbled as he quickly walked out, embarrased. Nina sighed and walked into the kitchen where Trudy was.

"Hello sweetie. Oh my, what's happened?" She asked the latter part when she saw Nina's facial expression.

"It's all just one big mess!" She exclaimed, sitting down on the counter and putting her face in her hands. "Fabian still loves me but I love Jerome!" She mumbled through her hands. Trudy came over to her and put her arm around her in a comforting way.

"It'll be alright dearie. Just you wait." She said. Nina smiled and got off the counter. Nina hugged Trudy, and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." She said. Nina walked into the common room where Jerome was and kicked him as she walked out. When she opened the door, she screamed with joy. The person outside also screamed with happiness.

"LIZZIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" Nina said, pulling her sister inside. Nina's sister Lizzie was the same height as her, but about 10 months younger (Nina's birthday was in September,Lizzie's birthday was in July.) Lizzie had also died her hair dark red but had a blue streak into it. Jerome and Trudy came into the room to see what the screaming was about. Jerome smiled at Lizzie and said hi. She went up to him, after hugging Nina and hugged him. She said something into his ear, and when they pulled apart, he raised his eyebrows at her. Lizzie then bounced over to Trudy.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I see you were right about Nina liking her suprise." Trudy sai to her, hugging her. Lizzie laughed.

"Yea, our Neens loves suprises." Lizzie laughed. "By the way, it's Lizzie, I hate the name Elizabeth. It's good on everyone else, but on me, it's horrific." She over-exagerated. Nina laughed.

"Trudy, is Jerome sharing with Alfie and Lizzie sharing with me?" Nina asked.

"Yes dearie. Is that alright with you Jerome?" Trudy asked him.

"Yeah, I need to be around some guys for a while." Jerome siad, walking into the common room. Nina and Lizzie followed him and sat either sid of him. Trudy walked back into the kitchen and the trio pulled the laptop up onto Jerome's knee. They started to look for flats while Nina explained the situation to Lizzie.

"THAT ONE!" Nina yelled. It was a 3 floor single apartment, with a garage on the first floor. It had a community pool behind it, and 2 bathrooms and 4 bedrooms. It had a connected living room and kitchen, and it had a medium sized study. Nina called Gran and told her their plans.

"Yeah... Okay... Of course... Yeah, I'll tell them... Love you too." Nina hung up the phone. "Gran says that it's okay and she said that she'll pay for it. She said to put it on my credit card because her boyfriend's moving in with her. She also said that she'll send all our stuff over." Nina told them. They put a price on the apartment and Nina left the room to see if Trudy wanted any help. When she was out of sight and earshot, Jerome turned to Lizzie.

"What did you mean by 'Have you asked her yet?'" He asked her. Lizzie sighed.

"You know exactly what I mean Jerome. I know you like her a lot." Lizzie said exasperatedly. She got up and turned the T.V. on. "My god, daytime tele's crap." She said.

"I don't love Nina!" Jerome said. Lizzie smiled.

"I never said anything about love. For all you know, I could have been saying that I know you fancie her." Lizzie said smugly. Jerome blushed.

"Don't."

"Do."

"DON'T!"

"Do."

DONT!"

"Don't." Lizzie said, grinning.

"Do..." He said, being tricked. "Dang it." Jerome said, realising his mistake. Just then, Nina called them into the dining room for lunch.

"What's up? You've been blushing Jerome." Nina said.

"N-n-nothing." He stuttered. Nina faced Lizzie, hands on her hips.

"What have you said?" She sighed. Lizzie looked mock-offended.

"Me? I've said nothing. Well, except for the obvious fact that you both love each other." Lizzie then skipped passed them. Nina was bright red and Jerome had his face in his hands. Once their faces had calmed down, Jerome faced Nina.

"Nina, we should tell them." Jerome said. Nina sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just, I don't know how they're gonna take it."

"Well, Mara, Mick and Patricia won't care that much, may even be happy for us, Alfie and Amber may be a bit shocked, Joy will probably be happy for us, and Fabian..." He trailed off, not sure about his reaction.

"Fabian will be pissed. He tried to ask me out this morning." She told him as they were walking into the dining room.

"He did? Well, all the more reason to tell him." Jerome said. They sat down across from Lizzie and Trudy. Lizzie looked at them, eyebrows raised.

"Yes Li, me and Jerome are going out with each other." Nina said to her sister. Lizzie smiled.

"I'm happy for you. Trudy, are they coming back to school here?" Lizzie asked the housemother.

"Yes dearie. I spoke to Mr. Sweet and he said it was fine. Apparantly, they've got excellent grades, that does the school reports good." Trudy said to them. When they had finished, Nina, Jerome and Lizzie went into the common room. Nina laid across the 3-seater, closing her eyes and listening to music, Lizzie was sitting in the armchair, reading her magazine and painting her nails, and Jerome was lying on the floor on his stomach, on his laptop, talking on the phone and writing some things down. They stayed like that for a few hours, but Jerome came off the phone. Before everyone came home, Nina walked over to Jerome and laid beside him. She tok her head-phones out and just watched him. Then, the others came back.

"Hi guys. I would like to introduce you to our new housemate, my sister Lizzie." Nina said to them, getting up. Lizzie looked up and smiled at them. There was various 'Hi's and 'Hey's amongst the group. "Alfie, Jerome is sharing with you again and Amber, do you want me and Li to share with you?" She asked the blonde.

"YES YES YES!" She squealed.

"Is it alright if you share with Patricia and Joy, Mara?" Nina asked her.

"Of course." Mara said. The girls and Jerome went upstairs to move everything around. Mick and Fabian carried a spare bed into Nina, Lizzie and Amber's room, and Jerome and Alfie carried a spare bed into Patricia, Mara and Joy's room. Then, when all the stuff was sorted out and moved, they all went downstairs.

"Nina, Nina, Nina, NINA!" Lizzie whined. Nina sighed.

"What?" She snapped. Lizzie smiled.

"Can we go out with the other girls? It's a Friday, and we can't just sit here! We have a life." Lizzie asked. Amber looked excited.

"Yeah, it would be so so _so _fun. Please Neens?" Amber said.

"Okay. If the others don't wamma come, don't make a deal of it." Nina said. Amber excitedly went over to the other girls whilst Lizzie jumped up and down. The other girls came over to Nina.

"Yeah, we'll go." Patricia said. They all went upstairs when Amber told them to all get their best night-out clothes and come to her, Nina and Lizzie's room. When all the girls were there, Amber and Lizzie went to their piles of clothes and sorted everyone's outfits. Nina was happy that the others had taken to Lizzie well. Nina whisked Joy away for a second, outside.

"Um, hey Nina. Before you say anything, I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted when you came back. I was a right bitch to you and I shouldn't have been. If Fabian likes you, that's not your fault." Joy apologised to her. Nina smiled.

"It's fine. Anyway, I don't like Fabian anymore than a friend. But, I wanted to tell you something." Nina said to her.

"What is it? I promise not to tell anyone if you don't want me to." Joy said.

"Wel, this morning Fabian asked me out, but I am going out with Jerome. i said no to Fabian, but I don't think he's got the message." Nina said worried. Joy smiled at her sympatheticly.

"Don't worry," Joy said, putting her arm round her, "Everything will be alright. I'll make sure of it." Joy said. Nina hugged her. They walked back into the room and saw what everyone was wearing. Mara was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of white shorts with black sneakers, Amber was wearing a pink t-shirt and a white skirt with pink high heels. Patricia had a long-sleeved black top on and dark blue jeans on with military boots, and Lizzie had a grey vest-top on with a denim skirt and a denim waist coat. They all had white tights onNina went over to her bed and saw a long, knee-legnth, white vest-top and light blue skinny jeans with a pair of black peep-toe wedges. Joy had a long light blue t-shirt and black leggings with black ballet flats. They all went downstairs to tell Trudy and go to the cab.

**So, reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm updating a little earlier than I planned to, but thanks for the reviews...**

Chapter 3

X The Next Morning X

Lizzy was lying on the couch, with a massive hang-over. "Nina! I'm dying!" She moaned as Nina came downstairs. Nina ignored her and walked into the kitchen.

"Serves you right, you was drinking all my drinks!" She shouted to her sister. She filled up a pan of water and put it on the dining room table. She motioned to the boys to be quiet, and then got a glass of orange and pain killers. Lizzie didn't notice the pan of water.

"Here. Your not allowed anymore, because the others need some, so use them wisely." Nina said, giving Lizzie a glass of orange and the pain killers. Lizzie had the pain kllers with a little bit of orange, then made a face.

"Neens, this orange tastes funny." Nina laughed.

"Because it hasn't got vodka or whiskey in it." Nina sighed. The boys at the table laughed.

"Oh," Lizzie said, drinking it all. "Neens, I'm dying though..." Nina sighed again, and picked up the pan of water, and chucked it on Lizzie. Lizzie screamed.

"Oh, so your not dying then." Nina shouted at her. Lizzie glared at her, then went upstairs.

"Will you stop shouting! Poor Mara has the worst headache and hangover." Joy said, coming downstairs.

"Sorry. Here-" Nina said, giving Joy a packet of pain killers and three glasses of orange juice. "Give that to Mara, Patricia and Amber please. Tell Mara that I'm sorry for shouting."

"Okay. I'll come back down after and we'll sort out _you know what..." _Joy said to Nina. She went upstairs and the other boys went off to do whatever. As soon as everyone else had gone, Jerome came up to Nina and hugged her fro behind.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked, leaning his chin on her head. She smiled.

"Okay, but I didn't get any drinks. Li took all of mine." She said, smiling.

"But she did pay for it. She's got a bad hangover." Jerome told her.

"Yeah, but Mara's got the worst. She's never been drinking before, apparently." Nina said sympatheticly.

"Poor her." Jerome said.

"Aww, Jerome has got a heart." They heard Joy say from the doorway.

"Ha ha." He said, sitting on the couch, pulling Nina down with him.

"Well, if you guys wanna keep your relationship a secret, you need to be a bit less... close." Joy said, making a disgusted face. Nina laughed, and snuggled up to Jerome. Just then, Patricia came in and sat next to Joy.

"Thanks for the pain killers and orange Nina." She said, thanking her. "Are you guys going out?"

"Yeah, we are." Jerome said. He smiled at Nina then said, "Go and get changed into some casual clothes. I'm gonna take you to a suprise." Joy and Patricia linked arms with Nina and went upstairs. When they got upsatirs, they looked around Nina's closet and in her drawers for an outfit. Finally, they decided on a black button down dress, a white belt, some white leggings, a white cardigan and a pair of black flats with a little black purse. She put her red blackberry, her iPod, her purse and her dark red lipstick in her bag. She put some red lipstick on, and went downstairs. When Jerome saw her, he was gobsmacked. She giggled and took his arm that he offered, and they went outside. He and Nina walked over to the park that was down the street, and he lead her to a picnic that was set up. Alfie was there, guarding it. When he saw Jerome, he smiled, and walked back to the house.

"So this is my suprise." Nina said, giggling.

**I'm thinking about doing a split chapter about the guys at the house, and Nina and Jerome's date. Review to tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I've decided to do a joint chapter. :D Thanks for all reviews... So, I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4

Jerome chuckled. "Yes, this is your suprise, ma'am." He offered Nina a hand, and she took it. They sat on the blanket, and Nina rummaged through the picnic basket. She laughed, and pulled out a box of strawberrys and a small container of chocolate sauce.

xX At the House Xx

"Hey Joy. Do you know where Nina is?" Amber asked Joy. Lizzie and Joy looked at each other, and sniggered/snorted.

"Her and lover boy are on a date." Lizzie said. Joy laughed.

"Who? Her and Fabian?" Amber said, as Fabian walked into the room.

"No. Her and Jerome."

"Her and Jerome what?" Fabian asked, not knowing what had previously been said.

"Nothing." Amber said, sitting beside Lizzie and reading her "Pretty 'n' Pink" magasine.

"Amber." Fabian said, giving her a look.

"Well..."

xX At the Park Xx

Jerome and Nina were lying on the blanket, looking at the sky. Jerome turned to face her and leant on his arm, raising his head and chest off the ground. He took one of the strawberrys, dipped it in chocolate, and dipped it on Nina's nose. She laughed. She ttok the strawberry and took a bite out of it.

"You've got a bit-" He pointed to her nose, and laughed when she pretended to try and lick it off. He kissed her nose, then moved to her lips. She pulled him down, and he nibbled on her bottom lip for entrance. She moaned, granting him access.

Xx At the House xX

"Oh." Fabian said, when Amber, Lizzie and Joy told him about Nina and Jerome. Joy looked at him sympatheticly.

"I'm sorry Fabian. But, no offence, you should've remembered Nina. We all should've." Amber said.

"At least she has forgiven us. I apologised to her aswell." She said when Amber gave her a questioning look.

"Joy's right. And, I'm happy for her, as long as she's happy." Fabian said.

xX At the Park Xx

Nina and Jerome laid on the blanket, next to each other. It was lucky that not a lot of people were in that part of the park. Nina reached arcoss and grabbed Jerome's hand. She smiled at him and he grinned at her. She put her head on his chest.

"Jerome, always know that you'll be welcome at the apartment with Lizzie and Me. Also, I love you." She said to him.

"I love you too Neens. And, I think I should tell you about my family. Well..."

**So, reviews? They are greatly appreciated...**


	5. Authors Note! SORRY!

HI!

I'm continuing this story, don't worry. But it will be a while. If you want to ask me questions or find out when I've put up new chapters or stories, follow me on Twitter at MissLilly235045. A link is on my profile, and I will update it daily with announcements, don't worry! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I love you all!

MissLilly xxx


End file.
